See You Again
by aly2803-TVD
Summary: Laura commence à percer dans le mannequinat et Ross est connu grâce aux R5 qu'il a fondé avec ses frères, sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Ces deux jeunes n'ont rien en commun, mais leur deux univers vont se confronter lors d'une soirée et ils vont laisser des traces inoubliables que le temps ne pourra effacer, et les emporter d'un tourbillon qu'eux-mêmes ne pourront contrôler...RAURA
1. Prologue

Prologue:

«Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. Résistez et votre âme se rend malade à force de se languir ce qu'elle s'est interdit. » d'Oscar Wilde

« Il faut se ressembler un peu pour se comprendre, mais il faut être un peu différent pour s'aimer. » proverbe français.

Vous pensez sans doute que ces phrases n'ont aucun rapport avec l'histoire que vous allez lire, mais détrompez-vous… Ce ne sont peut-être qu'alignements de mots et réflexions philosophiques, mais pour nos deux personnages, ces phrases sont concrètes et les touchent. Elles reflètent l'exactitude de ce qu'ils vont vivre. Ils ont sûrement déjà lus ces phrases et se sont dits la même chose que vous. Mais quand ils ont réalisés que ces phrases, qu'ils trouvaient ridicules, leur parlaient réellement…ils ont changés d'avis et ces proverbes et citations sont devenus la description de leur histoire à eux.

**Voilà c'était le prologue de ma fanfic Raura! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... en tout cas, je tiens à préciser que tout n'est pas vrai (c'est le but d'une fiction) et donc mes informations ne sont pas toutes fondées! ^^ A bientôt!**


	2. Prendre son temps- partie 1

**Hey tout le monde! Je poste la première partie de mon premier chapitre de ma fanfic Raura! Vu que mes chapitres sont super longs, je préfère mettre un peu de suspense en les coupant en deux... **

**N'hésitez pas à commenter! **

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1 partie 1 "Prendre son temps"

_-Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant…je veux dire, avoir une relation d'une nuit…_

_-Moi non plus…_

_Il avait une voix si douce quand il me répondit cela, il me faisait fondre. On se sourit puis nos lèvres s'entrechoquèrent une nouvelle fois, se fondirent ensemble. Comme si elles étaient faites pour se toucher. Ses mains descendirent vers ma poitrine, s'attardèrent dessus et continuèrent de descendre jusqu'à mes hanches ou plutôt l'emboitement de nos deux corps posés l'un sur l'autre. Mon cœur battait drôlement vite et ma respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus. Mes mains jouaient dans ses cheveux, puis se plaquèrent contre le bas de son dos pour le forcer à se coller un peu plus à moi et mes jambes s'enroulèrent entre les siennes. Nous étions que des entremêlements et des nœuds, mais nous ne formions qu'un…_

_-Tu es sûr ?, soufflais-je entre deux baisers._

_-Et toi ? _

_Je hochais de la tête, je ne voulais le faire mais j'étais toujours apeurée. Je ne voulais pas briser l'effet qui se passait entre nous, c'était tellement…fort, intense et passionné. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il commença à déboutonner mon chemisier. Moi, je remontais son t-shirt qui était sombre dans l'ambiance tamisée qui me cachait son visage._

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup. Je dus m'adapter un peu par rapport au lieu dans lequel je me trouvais, c'est-à-dire dans ma chambre, et j'entendis un bruit strident qui semblait lointain. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je tournais ma tête vers la droite et vis mon réveil hurler de toutes ses forces sur ma table de chevet en bois blanc. J'appuyai sur le bouton pour éteindre cet appareil de malheur et me levai avec peine de mon lit. Je le refis et tâtait l'oreiller. Il était humide. Mon sommeil avait été agité. Pour confirmer mon hypothèse, mon miroir affichait une image assez désagréable de moi : légères poches mauves sous les yeux et les cheveux emmêlés et remplis de nœuds. Je soupirai et décidai de prendre une douche, rapide et efficace. Après une bonne demi-heure, je sortis de la salle de bain en peignoir et je me rendis devant mon immense armoire où était rangé tous mes vêtements. J'optais pour un jeans blanc, un chemisier bleu nuit et je mis des talons noirs pour aller avec le tout. Pour ce qui était des cheveux, je ne pris même pas la peine de les lisser et je me contentai d'une simple queue de cheval.

Au rez-de-chaussée, ma sœur Vanessa buvait dans sa tasse à café rose tout en étant appuyée nonchalamment contre la table de travail de la cuisine entre le comptoir et les taques de cuissons. Elle regardait vaguement dans le vide jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'elle écoutait le journal télévisé sur notre petit écran posé sur le comptoir. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle, je ne voulais pas la faire sursauter et je me servis une tasse de café et ajouta un litre de lait pour compenser l'amertume de la substance sombre. Je m'installai au comptoir, face à ma sœur et je pris une tartine et de la confiture à la fraise afin de manger un peu avec mon café.

-Bien dormi ?, me demanda ma sœur quand les informations furent passées.

-J'ai eu une nuit un peu agitée mais ça va…et toi ?

-Plutôt bien. Tu es levée depuis longtemps ?

-Non, i peine une heure…j'ai un rendez-vous à onze heures avec les directeurs de l'UNICEF.

-Je sais puisque c'est moi qui t'as obtenu ce rendez-vous…

- La meilleur agent que j'ai jamais eu !

Ma sœur me sourit et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle et moi vivions ensemble depuis un peu plus de deux ans, c'est-à-dire depuis que je suis majeure. On voulait devenir artiste mais nos parents n'étaient pas trop pour, alors on a pris les devants en venant vivre à Los Angeles. La Californie est vaste mais il n'y a qu'à Los Angeles où l'on peut réellement percer dans le show-business. Nos parents vivent dans le sud de la Californie, c'est-à-dire dans la campagne et on essayait de les voir dès qu'on peut…mais ce n'est pas évident.

-Tu dois faire quoi aujourd'hui ?, interrogeais-je ma sœur.

-Je vais avec toi à ton rendez-vous, mais en t'attendant j'irais faire les courses...après on verra bien.

-Ok.

Je terminai mon petit-déjeuner et mis ma tasse dans le lave-vaisselle, puis débarrassai les miettes du comptoir. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, je le sortis et vis que j'avais un message de Chris, mon copain depuis six mois.

_« Coucou mon bébé, j'espère que tu vas bien…Bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous ! A bientôt, bisous je t'aime ! 3 _

_P.S : Tu me manques ! »_

Je souris en voyant ce message. Il est trop mignon ! Chris est mannequin, comme moi (plus ou moins), mais il est souvent en déplacement surtout pour faire le top model dans les défilés et tout ça…donc on se voit peu, surtout en ce moment. Alors on s'envoie beaucoup de messages et on essaye de s'appeler tous les jours ou tous les deux jours.

-Toi, tu as reçu un message de Chris !, devina Vanessa en voyant mon sourire d'imbécile.

-Non…si ! Il est trop chou !

Vanessa leva les yeux au ciel, rangea sa tasse comme je l'avais fait plutôt et elle se tourna vers moi pour me demander si j'étais prête. Comme réponse, je pris mon sac qui était dans le hall d'entrée et j'ouvris la porte d'entrée. Ma sœur passa devant moi et sortit dehors où elle inspira l'air déjà un peu chaud de la Californie, ensuite elle ferma la porte à clé quand je la claquai. Elle déverrouilla sa voiture noire garée dans l'allée du garage à distance et elle monta du côté conducteur tandis que je montai du côté passager. Je devais l'avouer je stressais un peu, je voulais vraiment ce contrat…ça pourrait faire grimper ma popularité et puis je tenais vraiment beaucoup à cette cause. Je voulais représenter l'UNICEF, mais il faut être une bonne « ambassadrice » et avoir une bonne image.

-Ne paniques pas !, me détendit Vanessa. Je sais qu'ils vont te prendre, tu es magnifique dévouée et cette association est faite pour toi.

Elle serra ma paume de main et alluma ensuite la radio, elle mit le volume plus fort lorsqu'elle entendit ma chanson favorite.

J'ouvris les yeux avant que mon réveil ne sonne, ce qui était rare chez moi. Je me levais doucement afin de ne pas me brusquer, m'étirais et pris mes vêtements sur ma chaise de bureau avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je branchai mon téléphone sur la radio afin de mettre un fond de musique et je me mis sous la douche. Je grelotai au début, puisque l'eau n'était pas encore chaude, puis je me lavai. Quand je sortis de la douche, je fis mes cheveux du mieux que je pouvais et je m'habillai.

-Bouges de là !, hurla une voix derrière la porte. Ca fait une demi-heure que tu es là-dedans !

Je rangeais mes affaires et j'ouvris la porte pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une Rydel plus qu'énervée. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, en me regardant d'un œil mauvais. Je lui lançai un sourire angélique, la poussai un peu afin de pouvoir retourner dans ma chambre et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle de bain, Rocky lui passa devant.

-Rocky ! C'était à mon tour !

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, prenant grand soin de claquer la porte assez fort pour faire réagir tout le quartier. Je rigolai en entrant dans ma chambre. C'était presque tous les matins comme ça… Quelqu'un était à la salle de bain, Rydel se faisait piquer sa place et elle retournait en boudant dans sa chambre. Je fis mon lit et me rendit dans la cuisine où ma mère était occupée à préparer la table pour le petit-déjeuner. Je l'aidais en installant les verres, les assiettes et les couverts et elle me remercia en me pinçant la joue. Mon père apparu dans la pièce, embrassa ma mère et me salua avant de s'installer à sa place. Riker apparu de nulle part, suivit de Ryland et Rocky qui était mort de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais Rocky ?, demanda mon père en baissant les yeux sur mon frère.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai encore fais quelque chose ? Je ne peux pas rigoler pour rien ?

-Il a encore fait le coup de la salle de bain à Rydel…, répondit à sa place Ryland.

-Il me semblait bien…, souffla ma mère en saluant mes frères. C'était sa porte qui a claqué comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

On hocha de la tête, puis Ryland se servit un bol de céréale et il commença à déjeuner sans nous. Il devait aller à l'école dans une demi-heure. Ma mère posa son sac avec son repas de midi sur la table, juste en face de lui et elle lui versa un verre de jus d'orange. Rydel arriva au moment où Ryland rangea son bol et son verre dans l'évier et elle n'avait pas l'air content. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés car elle n'avait sûrement pas eu le temps de les sécher et elle n'était pas encore maquillée.

-Ca va Rydel ?, lui demanda Rocky en souriant. On dirait que tu sors d'une machine à laver…

-Oh toi !, lui répondit-elle. Tais-toi !

Elle ne regardait même pas mon frère et elle plongea sur les toasts pour en prendre un et y mettre de la confiture de fraise dessus. Je l'observai, je savais qu'elle allait faire quelque chose…on est tous comme ça chez les Lynch : on aime rigoler et se venger. Les deux vont très bien ensemble. En écho à ma pensée, elle déposa son toast sur la figure de Rocky et provoqua les rires de l'assemblée familiale. Même ceux de mes parents. Mon frère s'essuya la figure avec sa serviette, rigola à son tour et continua de manger. Rydel me lança un regard amusé et je lui souris. On était très proche elle et moi. On se dit toujours tout, sans exception. D'ailleurs elle a été la première à savoir quand j'ai eu mon premier baiser, quand j'ai eu ma première petite-amie et des tas d'autres choses.

-Planning du jour ?, demanda notre mère en s'installant enfin à table avec nous.

-On va aller voir la scène pour notre concert de demain soir. , répondit Riker entre deux bouchées. Et on va répéter jusqu'à plus ou moins dix-huit heures.

-C'est super ça !, s'exclama ma mère en buvant dans sa tasse. Vous y allez seuls ?

-Je suppose que oui…

Le petit-déjeuner se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ensuite Ryland se leva de sa chaise et se rua dans le hall d'entrée. Il revint ensuite dans la salle à manger-cuisine, nous salua d'un signe de main et il attendit que mon père se lève pour aller le conduire à l'école. On débarrassa la table et j'aidai ma sœur et ma mère à la vaisselle, pendant que mes frères mettaient le matériel dans le van.

Une fois tout cela terminé, Rydel monta l'escalier et descendit un quart d'heure plus tard avec les cheveux secs et coiffés et maquillée. Elle s'installa avec nous sur le canapé et elle zappa avec la télécommande. Provoquant au passage l'ennui de Riker, qui lui demanda à plusieurs reprise d'arrêter de jouer avec les chaînes de la télévision. Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ma sœur se levait d'un bon et se précipita à la porte, je me mis à rire. Elle ne faisait jamais ça pour ouvrir la porte…sauf quand il s'agit de Ratliff. On savait tous qu'il s'agissait de lui, car il frappa une seule fois à la porte au lieu d'appuyer sur la sonnette.

-Salut les mecs !, s'écria ce dernier en entrant dans la pièce. On démarre quand ?

-On t'attendait. , lui dis-je.

Durant le voyage jusqu'à la salle où l'on devait faire un concert, l'ambiance était plutôt amusée et pleine d'excitation. Comme chaque fois où l'on avait un concert. On avait fondé le groupe il y a maintenant plus de deux ans et on avait déjà un disque dans les bacs. Depuis sa sortie, on passait tout notre temps à faire des concerts un peu partout et on préparait une hypothétique tournée pour l'année prochaine.

Arrivés devant la salle, on prit nos guitares fétiches et on se dirigea dans le bâtiment. La scène était déjà prête avec les projecteurs et les matériaux lourds tels que la batterie et le clavier et sans oublier les micros. Le metteur en scène nous aida à nous installer, des techniciens du son nous aidèrent à mettre nos écouteurs pour avoir un retour et enfin on put commencer à faire la balance.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

-C'était super, les gars… et Rydel !, lança Ratliff dans la voiture.

-Merci, dit Rydel, j'ai trop hâte d'être à demain !

-Moi aussi !, lancèrent en cœur Rocky et Riker.

-Et toi Ross ?, me demanda mon ami. Ross ?! Tu es ailleurs, là.

-Hein ? Euh…oui pardon. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?! Moi aussi j'ai trop hâte d'être à demain !

La voiture s'arrêta devant chez nous et je sortis dès que Riker coupa le moteur. Je pris mon étui avec ma guitare avant de rentrer à l'intérieur et j'allai ranger ma guitare dans notre salle de répétition. Puis je m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Je vis que j'avais reçu un message sur mon téléphone :

_« Coucou mon blondinet d'amour ! J'ai trop hâte qu'on se voit à vingt heures au restaurant pour fêter notre première année ensemble ! A toute à l'heure ! Je t'aime 3 »_

J'hésitai à lui répondre, mais je ne fis rien. J'avais hâte moi aussi…Manon et moi étions ensemble depuis un an déjà ! On s'était rencontré à une audition pour quand on a du faire une vidéo avec des danseurs et quelques temps plus tard, on s'est mis en couple. Au début, ma famille ne l'avait pas trop acceptée mais ils s'y étaient faits… J'ignore toujours pourquoi ils ne l'appréciaient pas.

Je me changeai et mit une chemise blanche avec un jeans noir et des baskets rouges. Je fouillai dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, j'étais à la recherche de la petite boîte que j'avais achetée il y a deux mois. Je suis peut-être fous, bête ou même les deux…mais j'en suis sûre : Manon est la femme de ma vie ! Je vais la demander en mariage.

**J'espère que cette première partie vous a plu...je sais qu'il ne se passe rien d'intéressant, mais bon...par la suite il y aura plus d'action... A bientôt!**

**Comment va se passer le rendez-vous de Laura? La demande en mariage de Ross? **

**Tout ça, c'est dans la suite de mon chapitre "Prendre son temps" :D**


	3. Prendre son temps- partie 2

**Hey tout le monde! Je pose la deuxième partie de mon premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour donner votre opinion! **

**A bientôt!Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1 partie 2 "Prendre son temps"

-Pourquoi voulez-vous représenter l'UNICEF, mademoiselle Marano ?, me demanda une femme en tailleur.

-Je suis très concerné à propos de l'environnement, les enfants, la famine et tout ce qui touche au Tiers-monde. Et puis, je suis de très près votre association.

-Merci mademoiselle Marano, on vous recontactera bientôt pour vous indiquer notre décision.

-Merci à vous. Au revoir.

Je me levai de mon siège, serrai la main des quelques personnes présentes devant moi et je sortis de la pièce. Je soufflai un grand coup. Le stress disparu et Vanessa vint à ma rencontre quand j'arrivai dans le hall du bâtiment. Elle me demandait si mon rendez-vous s'était bien déroulé et je lui répondis par la positive, ensuite elle m'interrogea pour savoir ce que je voulais faire. Je ne savais pas trop mais j'avais faim. Je consultais mon téléphone et je vis qu'il était déjà presque quatorze heures, pas étonnant que j'étais affamée ! Vanessa me proposa d'aller à notre salade bar préféré en centre-ville et j'acceptai sans hésiter. Dix minutes plus tard, on était enfin arrivé et par chance, il n'y avait personne dans le restaurant. Une aubaine ! Ma sœur s'installa en terrasse, ce qui était une bonne idée vu le magnifique temps qu'il faisait même au mois de novembre. C'était un avantage en Californie : le beau temps continuel, mais il ne neigeait jamais en période de fêtes de fin d'année. Ce qui était bien dommage, j'adore la période de Noël et rien que de devoir le fêter avec un soleil et des températures frisant les trente degrés, me rendait malade alors que d'autres avaient de la neige à ne plus savoir que faire. En bref, Vanessa et moi attendîmes quelques minutes avant qu'un serveur, plutôt mignon je dois dire, arriva pour prendre notre commande.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir ?, nous demanda-t-il en souriant à ma sœur.

-Pour moi, répondit cette dernière, ça sera une salade à la mexicaine et un coca.

-Hum…moi je vais prendre une salade exotique et un verre d'eau plate.

-Très bien. , dit le jeune serveur avant de s'éloigner avec nos cartes.

J'attendis qu'il soit assez loin pour frapper amicalement le bras de ma sœur et lui lancer un sourire choqué. Elle n'était pas croyable ! Elle se faisait toujours draguer par les serveurs canons et moi rien…Ce n'est pas que je voulais me faire draguer ou quoi, non, mais j'avais l'impression d'être invisible. Je me demandais vraiment comment j'avais fait pour avoir un petit-ami… Et comment je faisais pour le garder !

-Quoi ?, me demanda-t-elle.

-Tu es sérieuse, là ?! Ce mec te draguait ouvertement et tu n'as rien remarqué ?!

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Laurinette !

-Non, je suis sérieuse…tu devrais lui demander son numéro. Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !

-Je trouve que c'est mignon comme surnom.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et croisais les bras contre ma poitrine, pour faire semblant de bouder. Laurinette était mon surnom quand j'étais petite et je l'ai détesté dès la première seconde. Ca faisait deux ans qu'elle avait arrêtée de m'appeler comme ça, mais il faut croire qu'elle recommençait. Le même serveur revint avec nos boissons et jeta un regard plus que charmeur à Vanessa en partant de la table. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche et je le pris afin de voir qui m'avait envoyé un message. Chris. Il espérait que mon rendez-vous s'était bien passé et il m'annonçait qu'il avait une surprise pour moi. Je lui répondis vite fait, car nos salades arrivèrent à ce moment-là :

_« Il s'est bien passé, je l'espère…Trop hâte de voir ma surprise à ton retour ! Je t'aime. »_

_Après le repas_

On avait fini de manger et on patientait pour avoir l'addition. Vanessa m'avait un peu parlé de son emploi du temps et je devais admettre qu'elle était trop forte : elle jonglait entre sa série et la gérance de ma carrière, et elle assurait.

-Votre addition. , nous dit le serveur canon en lui donnant le ticket.

-Merci beaucoup. , lui lança ma sœur en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle lui donna la somme et l'avertit qu'il pouvait garder le reste comme pourboire. Il la remercia et s'éloigna en lui laissant le ticket. Je me mis à rire de bon cœur quand elle le retourna et qu'elle aperçut qu'il y avait noté son nom et son numéro de téléphone.

-Alex, hein ?, dis-je en rigolant.

-Tais-toi Laurinette !

On se rendit à la voiture en rigolant comme des gamines. Ce qui permit au restant de mon stress de disparaitre avec légèreté. La route se passa dans une bonne ambiance, la radio était à fond et je chantais avec ma sœur toutes les chansons qui passaient sur notre station préférée. J'aimais ces moments comme ça, où on était de simples jeune filles qui adoraient mettre le volume de la radio au maximum et chanter-voir beugler- toutes les chansons au point de faire honte aux vrais chanteurs des chansons. Ça me permettait de me vider la tête, ne plus penser à rien…

-Et si on changeait de station ?, me demanda ma sœur. Ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas que ça m'embête mais on chante que des vieilles chansons…

-Vas-y !

Elle tripota les boutons de son autoradio, à la recherche de la bonne station et elle s'arrêta en souriant quand elle vit le nom de la station s'afficher. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment, je préférais de loin repenser à la fameuse surprise de mon petit-ami. Puis je divaguais sur mon rêve étrange de cette nuit…la voix mielleuse du garçon, dont j'ignorais l'apparence, me hantait depuis ce matin.

-Dites-moi ce que vous avez ressenti en apprenant que vous avez fait votre entrée au top cinquante en étant classé troisième…, résonna la voix de l'animateur dans les baffes de la voiture.

-On n'y croyait pas et encore maintenant ! Je veux dire que c'est…énorme. On ne s'y attendait pas d'être classé troisième place dès la première semaine de la sortie de notre album !

Je me relevai de mon siège en entendant la réponse. Cette voix. Elle était identique à celle de mon rêve, pareille. Sans plus attendre, j'appuyai sur un bouton pour changer la station de radio et cela me valut un regard interrogé de ma sœur. Je lui expliquai vaguement mon histoire de rêve et elle me dit de ne pas me fier à cela. Pff ! Ce n'est pas elle qui vient d'entendre la même voix que dans son rêve…à la radio ! Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence. Vanessa gara la voiture dans l'allée de notre splendide maison et coupa le moteur. Je pris mon sac et descendis du véhicule, j'aidais ma sœur à porter les sacs de provision qu'elle avait été cherché au supermarché pendant mon rendez-vous.

-Il y a quelque chose qui trotte dans ma tête…, me dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Tu ne penses quand même pas que tu as fait un rêve prémonitoire ?

-Non…je ne suis pas bête… Ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai déjà rêvé d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec des tonnes d'acteurs, mais ça ne s'est jamais passé. Tu ne devrais pas te faire de souci.

-Tu as raison, je devrais avoir honte…je rêve d'un autre homme alors que j'ai un petit…

Je m'arrêtai de parler quand on atteignit la cuisine et que je vis quelqu'un au comptoir. La personne se tourna vers moi et me sourit en se levant. Je lâchai le paquet et me jeta dans ses bras.

-Chris ! Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ?

-Je suis rentré plutôt…alors je suis passé te voir.

Il se détacha de moi et se pencha vers moi afin de m'embrasser. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que l'on mit à s'embrasser, mais c'était plutôt long car Vanessa se mit à tousser par gêne. Elle salua mon petit-ami et ramassa le paquet tombé par terre. Chris me demanda si on ne pouvait pas s'éloigner pour discuter, je me tournais vers ma sœur qui m'assura qu'elle allait tout ranger et j'acceptai. Chris me conduit à sous le perron de la porte d'entrée, il s'assit sur les marches et je m'installai avec lui.

-Ecoutes Laura…, débuta-t-il, je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins…J'ai l'impression que toi et moi ça n'avance pas…

-C'est normal puisque tu es souvent en déplacement, mais ça va bientôt aller pour le mieux et on pourra emménager ensemble comme on voulait le faire.

-Tu ne comprends pas Laura…ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on doit arrêter, toi et moi.

-Tu romps avec moi, là ? Mais…mais…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Rien. Je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça…avant qu'on devienne plus sérieux.

Il caressa ma joue et il se leva pour partir vers la rue. Je le regardais s'éloigner et je laissai mes larmes couler quand il disparut après avoir tourné à gauche. Je venais de me faire larguer, comme une chaussette…à trois jours de mon anniversaire… Vive ma vie !

Je regardais la bague dans son étui pendant un long moment. Est-ce que je devais la demander en mariage au début ou à la fin du repas ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone : il allait déjà être dix-neuf heures.

-Salut !, dit une petite voix en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre. Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que ce que je vois est vrai !

-Rydel baisses le son ! Sois discrète pour une fois !

-Oups pardon… Tu vas demander Manon en mariage ?

Elle s'assit sur le bord de mon lit, me prit l'étui des mains et observa la bague sous toutes ses coutures. Elle avait un petit sourire amer, comme si elle ne s'était jamais attendue à ce que je fasse ma demande à Manon. Je rejoignis ma sœur sur mon lit et la regardais avec attention.

-Oui je vais la demander en mariage ce soir.

-Tu es sûre de ça ?

-J'aime Manon et elle m'aime tout autant…je trouve qu'on est prêt à passer le pas. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Elle fit une drôle de grimace, ferma l'étui et le rouvrit. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et me regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Je pense que tu fais une erreur.

-Quoi ?!, m'écriais-je en me relevant. Comment peux-tu dire ça ?!

-Ross, ne te fâches pas…surtout contre moi…

Sans en dire plus, je lui arrachai la bague des mains et glissa l'étui dans la poche gauche de mon jeans. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et descendis l'escalier. Rydel me suivit et m'arrêta à côté du salon, où toute la famille était réunie.

-Ross, écoutes au moins ce que j'ai à te dire !

-Non !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?, demanda Ratliff en se levant vers nous en même tant que ma famille se tournait vers nous.

Ma sœur me regardait, m'incitant à dire les raisons de notre dispute à tout le monde mais je ne dis rien. J'enfilais ma veste en cuir noire et Rydel lâcha :

-Ross va demander Manon en mariage ! Désolé Ross, mais ils doivent le savoir.

-Quoi ?!, s'exclama ma famille en cœur en se levant précipitamment vers nous.

Je soupirai et lança un regard assassin à ma sœur. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle investit tout le monde à chaque fois qu'on a une dispute ? Riker m'appela plusieurs fois pour me faire revenir sur terre et je lui attrapai la main quand il l'agitait devant mon visage.

-C'est vrai ce qu'elle raconte, Ross ?, m'interrogea-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut vous faire…après tout c'est ma vie et ma petite-amie.

-Oh mon dieu !, s'écria ma mère en s'éventant le visage comme si elle allait s'évanouir.

J'avais l'impression que toute ma famille n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que je me fiance avec Manon. Mais pourtant ils avaient l'air de l'apprécier depuis quelques temps…je réalisai qu'ils avaient fait semblant pour ne pas me blesser. Mon père réconforta ma mère tout en me jetant un regard dure et en colère, lui non plus n'était pas d'accord avec la future arrivée de Manon dans la famille.

-Je sais que je suis ton meilleur ami, Ross, mais je ne suis pas de ton avis…, lança Ratliff à côté de Rydel. Manon n'est pas faite pour toi.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-On le pense tous. , ajouta Rocky.

-Ecoute Ross, débuta Rydel, depuis qu'on sait que vous êtes ensemble…je sais que tu vas nous détester, mais on doit te le dire…Manon m'est pas la fille que tu crois.

-Ouais c'est ça… Bon moi j'y vais ! A plus !

Ratliff essaya de me rattraper mais je lui dit de rentrer, je comptais aller au bout des choses que j'avais prévu de faire. J'allais leur prouver que Manon et moi, c'était pour la vie ! Qu'elle était parfaite et tout…peu importe leur opinion.

-Ils ont oubliés d'inventer qu'elle jouait avec moi !, dis-je à voix haute en allumant le contact de mon véhicule. Il était déjà dix-neuf heures trente, j'allais être en avance au restaurant…Tant pis ! J'irais directement chez Manon. Après tout, on devait se retrouver au restaurant. J'allumais la radio et mis la musique à fond. J'avais besoin de compresser, la colère s'était atténuée à cause du stress…j'allais la demander en mariage ! D'ici quelques heures, Manon sera ma fiancée !

-Ca va aller Ross !, m'encourageais-je à voix haute.

Je coupai le moteur de la voiture et remarquai qu'une voiture grise était garée devant chez elle. J'en conclu que cela pouvait être la voiture du voisin ou quelque chose comme ça. Je sortis de la voiture, touchait ma poche de jeans où se trouvait la bague et me rendit vers la porte d'entrée. Je ne pris même pas la peine de toquer, je savais où elle cachait la clé de secours et j'entrai dans la maison. L'intérieur était calme, un peu trop même et je levais la tête vers les escaliers quand j'entendis un bruit à l'étage. Je montai doucement les marches, je voulais lui faire une surprise… J'entendis un petit rire, il m'était familier. Elle rigolait, sûrement au téléphone, et elle dit :

-Allez ! Je dois aller au restaurant pour voir Ross…laisses-moi partir !

-Embrasses-moi d'abord.

Je me montrai au seuil de la porte, choqué et perdu par cette phrase. J'interpellais Manon et cette dernière se retourna vers moi, l'air surprise avec la bouchée bée. Quelqu'un était assis derrière elle, sur le bord du lit, et il s'agissait d'un homme avec une serviette autour de la taille.

-Ross…, murmura-t-elle. Laisses-moi t'expliquer…

**J'espère que la deuxième partie vous a plu... **

***Comment Laura va-t-elle réagir face à sa rupture avec Chris?**

***Va-t-elle être prise par l'UNICEF?**

***Comment va se passer la suite de la soirée de Ross?**

***Qui est l'homme avec lequel Manon parlait?**

**Les réponses à ces questions, c'est dans la suite de ma fanfic... :D**


	4. Souffrir pour guérir- partie 1

**Hey tout le monde! Je poste enfin le début de mon deuxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Merci pour vos commentaires, j'ai essayé de répondre à tout le monde. **

**Bonne lecture! **

Chapitre 2 partie 1 « Souffrir pour guérir »

-Ross…attends…laisses-moi t'expliquer…, dit Manon en descendant l'escalier précipitamment.

-Non, non, non et non !, hurlais-je en me ruant vers la porte.

Manon me dépassa et se plaqua contre la porte afin de m'en empêcher de quitter la maison. Je la regardais mais l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle s'était évaporé dans l'air. Je voyais ce salaud poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, ou même la toucher. J'avais envie de partir, si je ne le faisais pas il allait se prendre un coup…

-Ross…je suis…, commença-t-elle.

-Ne le dis pas ! Comment peux-tu être désolée de me tromper ?!

-Mais…

-Tu ne voulais pas ça, hein ?! La vaste blague ! Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

-Deux mois.

Deux mois ?! Huit longues semaines ?! Comment j'ai pu être si…aveugle ? J'étais dégoûté, de moi et surtout de Manon. Elle couchait avec ce mec aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris…derrière mon dos.

-Tu sais quoi ?, lui dis-je en l'écartant de la porte. Ma famille avait raison, et je me suis brouillé avec eux pour toi…

-Ross…, soupira-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

-Ne me touche pas ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir, ne t'approches plus de moi…Toi et moi, c'est fini !

J'ouvris la porte et sortis en claquant la porte. Je serrais des poings. Ma copine me trompait, enfin mon ex-copine. J'entrais dans mon véhicule et allumais le moteur. J'éteignis la radio et restai figé sur mon siège, puis je frappai le volant à plusieurs reprises.

-Comment j'ai pu être aussi con ?!, me dis-je à voix haute.

Malgré la colère, j'étais triste. Dévastée. Dans quel monde peut-on tromper son compagnon et ensuite lui servir des excuses à deux balles ? Apparemment dans le nôtre, malheureusement.

Je revins sur la terre ferme et quittai la rue de Manon dans un bruit d'accélérateur et de crissement de pneu, je ne voulais plus revenir ici. Jamais. Je fis le tour du centre-ville, sans destination ni but précis, puis je m'arrêtai devant un fast-food. J'avais faim et je ne voulais pas retourner chez moi ou aller au restaurant seul.

-Bienvenue chez Magic Burger, que puis-je faire pour vous ?, me demanda le serveur par l'interphone du drive-in.

-Votre menu XL avec un coca et une sauce ketchup. , lui répondis-je.

-Très bien.

J'avançais lentement la voiture, tout en mettant une casquette sur mon crâne et une paire de lunettes de soleil. Le serveur me tendit mon paquet, m'indiqua le prix de ma commande et prit la monnaie que je lui tendais. Ensuite je continuais ma route et me garais sur le bord de la route. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation, surtout dans ce coin de la ville. Je mangeai mon hamburger, mes frites et terminai mon gobelet de boisson en moins d'un quart d'heure. Il était à peine vingt et une heures trente. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer maintenant, ils allaient se douter de quelque chose…Où vais-je aller pendant encore une bonne heure, voire deux ?

-Il faut un endroit calme et où je ne suis pas obligé de me déguiser…Je sais !

Je redémarrais la voiture, après avoir jeté mon paquet dans une poubelle à une station-service et je roulais en direction des collines. Il y avait un immense endroit près du panneau Hollywood où je pouvais me réfugier. La route n'était pas très longue, mais pour moi, elle dura une éternité. Quand je coupais le moteur, je m'affalai sur mon siège et l'abaissai afin d'être le plus confortablement installé. Je soupirai, j'étais excédé par la situation et fatigué, et je fermai les yeux.

_J'ignorais si c'était l'alcool qui faisait ça, mais je voyais flou. Pas pratique, surtout que je discutais avec une fille. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais tant pis. Mon corps me disait qu'elle était canon, alors je voulais ne pas remettre son avis en cause. Je me penchais vers la jeune femme et sentis son parfum fruité, je lui chuchotais :_

_-Tu veux qu'on s'éloigne un peu ? Pour avoir plus d'intimité ?_

_-Pourquoi pas…, me répondit-elle sur le même ton._

_On essaya de s'évader mais on devait traverser la pièce remplie de gens qui dansaient avec leur gobelet en mains. Pas évident, alors on se mit à dansés collés-serrés tout en avançant vers les escaliers et après quelques minutes, on arriva devant la porte de ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte et la laissa passer, en digne gentleman. _

_-C'est beaucoup mieux…, souffla-t-elle._

_Je fermais la porte, tournais le verrou et me jetais sur la jeune femme. Ses lèvres avaient un délicieux goût de gloss à la pastèque et la fille me rendit mon baiser. La température grimpait entre nous et je posais nos verres sur mon bureau, sans la lâcher. Puis j'allumais ma lampe de chevet, mais le brouillard m'empêchait toujours de voir son visage. Ensuite on s'écroula sur le lit, elle sous moi, tout en continuant de s'embrasser…_

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup sec, ma respiration était saccadée…comme si je l'embrassais réellement. Cette fille. Je ne la connaissais pas, mais ce n'était pas Manon. Pas parce que j'ai vu un détail particulier physiquement différent d'elle…mais sa façon d'être, si on peut dire, n'avait rien avoir. Sa voix aussi : douce et charmeuse sans l'être. Mon téléphone me tira de mes pensées et je vis qu'on avait essayé de m'appeler cinq fois : deux appels de Manon, un de Riker, un de Rydel et un autre de Ratliff. J'avais aussi un message vocal, mais je le supprimai dès que j'entendis la voix de mon ex-copine. J'en profitais pour consulter l'heure : vingt-deux heures trente. Je pouvais retourner à la maison, mais je n'en fis rien. Je m'arrêtai à une station-service et je pris à boire. Quelque chose de fort. La vendeuse ne me demanda même pas mon âge après que je lui ai servis un sourire éclatant et un clin d'œil bien placé.

-Ca a du bon d'être connu…, rigolais-je en m'installant sur mon siège.

* * *

**_PDV EXTERIEUR_**

Rydel et Riker Lynch l'attendaient de pied ferme. Ils étaient inquiets, toute la famille l'était. Il était un peu plus de minuit et tout le monde était parti se coucher. Tout le monde sauf les deux jeunes.

-Tu crois qu'il va revenir ?, murmura Rydel qui était appuyée contre le bras droit de son frère.

-Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ?

-Bah, il nous en veut…on a critiqué sa copine quand même. Il doit être en colère contre moi, puisque j'ai commencé tout ça.

-Tu as bien fait Rydel…il ouvrira bientôt les yeux, tu verras.

Riker enlaça sa sœur et ils sursautèrent en entendant le claquement d'une porte à l'extérieur. Ils se levèrent des marches de l'escalier et se positionnèrent devant la porte d'entrée. Ross apparu quelques instants plus tard, il tanguait un peu. Riker conclu qu'il s'agissait de l'action de l'alcool, tout en observant son frère de haut en bas. Ross s'arrêta et les regarda, puis il s'avança en pensant qu'ils allaient s'écarter pour le laisser passer. Manque de chance, Riker le retint en l'attrapant par les bras et il le força à les regarder.

-Ross tu as bu ?, demanda gentiment la sœur en se penchant vers lui.

-Non…un peu…

-Combien ?

-Pff…je ne sais pas moi ! Une ou deux bières…

-Vu comment tu empestes, tu as du boire le double…voir le triple.

-Est-ce que ça va Ross ?, l'interrogea Riker.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Manon ?, ajouta Rydel.

-Rien…je suis le plus heureux des hommes du monde ! Maintenant, j'aimerais aller me coucher.

Le blond força le passage et il disparut à l'étage. Laissant son frère et sa sœur perdus. Rydel avait les larmes aux yeux, l'indifférence de son frère cadet la touchait. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Ce n'était pas son style de se saouler, peut-être en soirée mais pas après un repas au restaurant.

-Il va mal…il s'est passé quelque chose. , dit-elle à Riker.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il a ouvert les yeux.

-Et ça va faire mal !

-Mal pour lui, c'est lui qui a bu.

-On doit l'aider, c'est notre frère…on a tous déjà eu une peine de cœur.

-Pas comme ça ! Bon si tu me permets, je vais me coucher…Bonne nuit Rydel.

Riker monta dans sa chambre et quitta Rydel qui décida d'aller au bout de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle prit un verre d'eau et des comprimés pour les maux de tête dans la boîte à pharmacie, puis elle posa le tout sur la table de chevet de Ross. Ce dernier s'était couché sur son lit sans se déshabiller, ni même avoir pris la peine de retirer ses chaussure.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Rossi…, souffla-t-elle en caressant les cheveux blonds de son frère avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

**_POINT DE VUE EXTERIEUR_**

_Deux jours jours plus tard_

Vanessa Marano était une fille très frivole et tout ce qui allait avec. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur, Vanessa se montrait très sérieuse et protectrice. Là c'était le cas. Laura n'allait pas bien. La veille de son anniversaire…Elle passait la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre, sous l'immense amas de couettes et d'oreillers.

-Laura, le repas est prêt…tu viens ?, dit l'aînée en toquant à la porte de la chambre.

-Pas faim. , répondit Laura d'une voix étouffée.

-Ça fait trois jours que tu me sors ça, fais un effort ! Tu ne vas quand même pas rester enfermé là-dedans toute ta vie…

-Pourquoi pas.

Vanessa baissa les bras et retourna dans la cuisine, puis elle commença à manger. Seule, encore. Une fois le repas fini, elle fit un plateau pour sa sœur et le mit au microonde. L'aînée savait que sa sœur se levait pendant la nuit pour venir manger.

-Un vrai ermite !, rigola Vanessa en rangeant son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle.

Ensuite, elle décida de faire un peu de rangement. Après avoir fait ses tâches ménagères, la jeune femme s'installa dans le canapé et décida de regarder un film. C'était une comédie romantique qu'elle choisit. Elle aurait préféré le faire et le voir avec sa sœur, mais bon… Deux heures s'étaient écoulées entre le repas et le lancement du film, quand Laura descendit l'escalier.

-Quoi ?, demanda cette dernière en voyant que sa sœur l'observait comme si elle était un extra-terrestre.

-Oh rien…tu sors enfin de ta tanière.

-Trop marrant.

Laura alla dans la cuisine. Vanessa était choquée de l'apparence de sa sœur : cheveux vaguement attachés en chignon et une sorte de bas de jogging gris avec un vieux t-shirt rouge avec noté dessus « Los Angeles, baby ! » et en plus, elle ne s'était même pas démaquillée depuis trois jours. En un mot, elle était horrible.

-J'ai mis une assiette dans le microonde, si tu veux. , proposa Vanessa.

-C'est gentil mais non merci…, répondit Laura en revenant dans le salon avec des pots de glace et deux cuillères.

-Tu vas manger avec de la glace ?!

-La meilleure nourriture du monde quand il s'agit de peine de cœur.

Vanessa prit son pot et sa cuillère sans rien ajouter et elle redémarra le film. Laura le regarda sans rien dire, tout en mangeant sa glace. Enfin, si on peut appeler cela manger, elle ne faisait que tourner sa cuillère dans le port et la portait de temps à autre dans sa bouche. A la fin du film, elle gardait son regard fixé sur la télévision. Vanessa posa leur pot sur la table basse et se tourna vers sa sœur :

-Je suis inquiète pour toi, Laura.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Tu ne manges presque plus, ne parles presque plus et tu ne t'occupes même plus de toi… Regardes-toi !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

-Vraiment ?! Depuis quand n'as-tu plus croisé un miroir ? Attends…

L'aînée se leva et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée où elle décrocha le miroir circulaire du mur. Elle revint dans le salon, s'assit sur le canapé et tendit le miroir vers sa sœur. Cette dernière poussa un petit cri. Elle comprit l'effet qu'elle faisait…

-Je suis…horrible, et encore, c'est trop gentil !

-Dis pas ça…, la réconforta sa sœur. Tu as juste besoin d'un bon bain.

-Tu as sans doute raison.

-Et comment, Laurinette !

Laura sourit un peu, ce qui était une véritable avancée, et elle remonta dans sa chambre…sûrement pour aller prendre un bain.

-On avance, ce n'est pas mal !

**J'espère que la suite et le début de ce chapitre ne vous a pas déplu... en tout cas n'hésitez pas à commenter! **

***Ross va-t-il continuer son manège?**

***Comment vont agir ses frères et soeurs?**

***Laura va-t-elle se remettre de sa rupture? **

***Quel stratagème va utiliser Vanessa pour l'aider à s'en sortir? **

**Les réponses dans la suite de "Souffrir pour guérir"...**


	5. Souffrir pour guérir- partie 2

Chapitre 2 partie 2 "Souffrir pour guérir"

**_PDV ROSS:  
_**

_Au même moment_

J'ouvris les yeux. Toujours la même douleur. J'avais mal partout, la tête surtout. Normal, je n'arrêtais pas de boire. Le soir je disparaissais avec ma voiture et je revenais dans le courant de la nuit. Et à mon réveil, je trouvais toujours un verre d'eau avec de l'aspirine sur ma table de chevet. Rydel. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire ça. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait rien. Un martèlement passa dans mon crâne, un véritable marteau-piqueur. Je massais mes tempes tout en faisant une grimace de douleur.

-Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?, me demanda une voix non loin de moi.

Je me relevai d'un bon dans mon lit, provoquant un nouvel élan de douleur dans tout mon être. Ratliff était assis sur ma chaise de bureau, qui était près de la porte, et il me regardait. Il me faisait vaguement penser à un chef de mafia sans la lumière tamisée, le chat et le costume blanc avec la fleur dans la boutonnière. Il était flippant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, l'interrogeais-je en continuant de masser mes tempes.

-Ce que je viens faire ici tous les mardis depuis plus de deux ans…c'est-à-dire répéter.

-On est mardi ?

-Exactement. Tu devrais peut-être sortir de temps en temps…

-Mais je sors, tu sais.

-Oui, pour aller boire jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Quelle vie !

-Tu peux éviter de crier, s'il te plaît ?

-Tu n'as pas oublié la politesse, c'est déjà bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Ratliff soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers moi. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi, pas du tout. J'allais en prendre pour mon grade.

-Je dis que tu devrais peut-être discuter avec ta famille…surtout avec Rydel.

-Quel rapport entre ma famille et la politesse ?

-Disons que tu n'es plus très…gentil avec ta sœur quand tu as bu. Je ne te comprends pas et elle non plus ! C'est encore la seule personne dans cette famille à encore être de ton côté, et tu l'envoie bouler !

-Pas besoin d'une leçon de morale de ta part, Ratliff.

-Je sais, mais dorénavant, plus personne ne sera derrière toi…Rydel a décrochée, et elle a bien fait…pour tout en fait.

Ratliff se leva de son siège, dévoilant un verre d'eau et un comprimé sur le bureau et il se tourna une dernière fois vers moi et dit :

-C'est de ma part…Rydel souffre de cette situation, pas autant que toi, mais elle souffre.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Il y a deux jours_

_Ce soir, c'était le concert, alors il fallait répéter une dernière fois et se préparer. Bien entendu, j'étais au fin fond du fond du trou…ça ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures que j'avais rompu avec Manon et donc, j'avais l'impression que ma vie était finie. _

_-Ross? Ross? Ross!, s'exclama Rydel au clavier._

_-Quoi?, lui répondis-je en revenant sur terre._

_-C'est à toi…_

_-Pour faire quoi ?_

_-Chanter, idiot ! N'oublie pas les paroles…_

_Je me mis face à mon micro et je fis le signal pour dire que j'étais prêt. Je n'avais aucune idée du titre de la chanson, depuis le début de la journée je ne faisais que suivre. Comme un robot. La mélodie d'une de nos balades résonna et quand ce fut à mon tour de chanter, rien ne sortit de ma bouche. Pas un son, pourtant j'avais la bouche ouverte…J'étais soudainement devenu muet._

_-Bon, on recommence. , décida Rocky. _

_Une fois puis deux et voilà que quatre tentatives plus tard, je ne chantais toujours pas. Frustration collective, moi je ne l'étais étrangement pas. _

_-On fait la suivante, dit Riker, on reviendra sur celle-ci plus tard. _

_-Maintenant c'est What Do I Have To Do. , nous informa Rydel. __Prêts ?_

_Tout le monde hocha de la tête, moi je ne fis rien. J'étais à plat, sans énergie. La mélodie commença et je me mis à chanter, avec que des fausses notes dans la gorge. _

_-Bon sang Ross !, s'écria Riker en reposant sa guitare. Concentres-toi ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué…_

_-Pour toi, pas pour moi. , lui lançais-je. _

_Je quittai la scène et reposa ma guitare sur la tringle, j'en avais marre. Je voulais tout lâcher. Tout était devenu trop lourd pour moi._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu nous fous, là ?, me demanda Ratliff en me suivant. _

_-Rien…je…je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas…_

_-Faire quoi ?_

_-Tout ça : chanter et continuer de vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé._

_-Tu n'envisages quand même pas de quitter le groupe ?_

_-Non bien sûr que non ! Mais je ne peux pas en être pour le moment._

_Je lui jetai un regard désolé, j'enlevai mes oreillettes et pris mes affaires avant de quitter la salle. Je faisais peut-être une erreur, mais ce n'était pas la première que je faisais…_

**_FIN DU FLASH BACK_**

Ce que m'avait dit Ratliff m'avait profondément touché. J'avais fait du mal à ma propre famille et blessé ma sœur. Ma Rydel. La seule fille qui ne m'ait jamais réellement connu par cœur. Elle est toujours là pour moi et je le lui rends en la méprisant. Elle s'était disputée avec les garçons et notre agent pour repousser notre concert de quelques jours.

-Je suis un monstre. , dis-je entre mes dents en prenant le comprimé.

Après m'être lavé et apprêté, je descendis les escaliers et posa mon verre dans l'évier. Je me dirigeai ensuite dans le jardin, d'où venaient des bruits, et je fus surpris par l'éclat du soleil. Mon meilleur ami avait raison : je devais sortir plus souvent. Ma famille arrêta toute activité quand je me postai devant eux sur la terrasse.

-Je…euh…désolé, pour tout. J'étais un véritable crétin ces derniers jours et je viens de le réaliser. Je crois que j'étais triste mais aussi en colère…en colère contre moi, Manon et vous aussi…je ne vous ai pas cru quand vous m'avez mis en garde, surtout toi Rydel.

-Tu es pardonné, en tout cas pour moi. , dit Ratliff en me donnant une tape dans le dos.

Je me tournai vers ma famille, elle me souriait gentiment. J'étais pardonné. Rydel s'avança vers moi et je lui dis :

-J'ai été ignoble avec toi, je comprendrais si tu m'en veux toujours. Tu es ma sœur et je t'aime, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

-Je ne sais pas Ross…, déclara-t-elle. Bien sûr que je te pardonne, tu es mon frère adoré !

Elle me sauta dans les bras et on fut séparé par mes frères qui me proposèrent quelque chose :

-On a une idée pour te remonter le moral…

* * *

**_PDV LAURA_**

Le bain me fit un bien fou. En sortant de la baignoire, j'étais reposée relaxée et je sentais bon. Je décidai de mettre un top à bretelles bleu marine et un short en jeans rouge. Je cachai mes cernes avec de la crème correctrice et du fond de teint, puis j'appliquai un peu de mascara sur mes cils. J'inspectai le résultat final que reflétait mon miroir : j'étais potable.

-Je retrouve enfin ma Laurinette !, dit ma sœur qui était appuyée contre le mur de la salle de bain.

-Merci, je dois avouer que ça fait du bien d'être maquillée et habillée comme ça…

-Je vois que le moral remonte.

Je jetai un petit sourire à ma sœur aînée. Je devais avouer que j'allais beaucoup mieux, mais j'étais loin d'être guérie. Il fallait que je bouge et me concentre sur autre chose : le travail, par exemple. J'attendais toujours la réponse de l'UNICEF, mais je n'allais pas rester les bras croisés. Je ne savais pas ce qu'allais faire, mais je ferais quelque chose. Du sport peut-être.

-Programme du peu qu'il reste de l'après-midi ?, me demanda Vanessa.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être nettoyer ma chambre.

-Bonne idée ! Je vais t'aider.

Son téléphone sonna et Vanessa me laissa perdue dans la salle de bain, puis je rentrai dans ma chambre. J'ouvris les rideaux et la fenêtre pour faire de l'air, puis je fis mon lit en mettant mes draps au linge sale. Je les changeai, je ne voulais plus dormir dans ses draps. Ils me faisaient penser à Chris et aux larmes que j'ai versé pour lui. Ensuite je vidai ma poubelle qui débordait de mouchoirs usagés et je passai l'aspirateur pour enlever les derniers vestiges de ma tristesse.

-Me revoilà !, s'écria Vanessa en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche après plus d'une heure.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, il y a plus urgent.

-Comme quoi ?

-Faire le ménage…

-Tu es un peu en retard puisque j'ai fini.

-Pas ce genre de ménage…

Je l'interrogeai du regard et elle déplia un sac poubelle noir avant de l'ouvrir. Je voyais où elle voulait en venir : jeter tous les cadeaux et les souvenirs de Chris. C'est le moyen le plus efficace, mis à part le shopping, pour oublier un garçon. Je m'exécutai sans discuter et je fus étonnée de voir le peu de choses que j'avais de lui. Ce n'était pas plus mal au final, ça sera moins long à oublier. Je déchirai chaque photo sans hésiter, prenant du plaisir à découper sa tête en deux. Vanessa me servait des sourires à la pelle à chaque déchirement de photo ou de lettres.

-Une bonne chose de faite !, dis-je en jetant les derniers objets.

Maintenant je pouvais avancer sereinement et penser à moi et à mon avenir. Ma tristesse s'était envolée et j'avais enfin retrouvé une énergie, que je pensais perdue.

-On en fait quoi ?, demandais-je à ma sœur en refermant le sac.

-Je vais aller le porter devant la maison et les éboueurs le mettront où il doit être…

-A la décharge !, terminais-je à sa place.

-Parfait, je vois que ça va beaucoup mieux.

-Merci Vanessa, tu es la meilleure.

-Je sais. , me répondit-elle en rigolant.

Je lui donnai une légère tape sur le bras et la rejoignis juste après dans ses rires. C'était la première fois que je le faisais en trois jours.

-C'était quoi le coup de téléphone de toute à l'heure ?, l'interrogeais-je.

-Juste un ami…, lança-t-elle d'un air faussement détaché.

-Le même ami avec lequel tu discutes par messages depuis quelques temps ?

-En effet, et devines quoi…

-Quoi ?

-Il m'a invité à sa super fête ! Tu es bien entendu la bienvenue aussi…

-Quand ?

-Le jour de ton anniversaire, ce n'est pas cool ça ?!

Aller à une fête ?! Moi ?! Je n'étais pas une fille fêtarde comme ma sœur, alors bien sûr que j'étais pessimiste. Surtout qu'elle se déroulait le jour de mon anniversaire, cette fête…et connaissant ma sœur, ça allait être une fête que je n'allais pas oublier !

-Allez Laurinette ! C'est un bon moyen pour se remettre en quête du garçon de ses rêves !

-Je ne sais pas, Vanessa…

-Ne discute plus ! On va à cette fête, ordre de sœur aînée !

-Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre !

-Pas de problème, j'ai une solution : toi, moi, un centre commercial et une carte de crédit.

**J'espère que la deuxième partie de mon chapitre 2 vous a plu... N'hésitez pas à commenter et à bientôt!**

***Quelle est l'idée des Lynch?**

***Que vont faire les soeurs Marano?**

***Comment va se dérouler l'anniversaire de Laura?**


	6. Aller de l'avant- partie 1

**Hey tout le monde! J'espère tout va bien pour vous: les vacances, les cours et tout et tout... Je suis désolé d'avoir pris un peu de retard, mais j'ai d'autres fic à gérer et j'ai eu un problème de famille en plus... Enfin bref, merci pour vos commentaires j'essaie d'y répondre dès que j'ai un peu de temps.**

**Bonne lecture! Gros bisous! ^^**

Chapitre 3 partie 1« Aller de l'avant » :

**_PDV DE LAURA:_**

_Le lendemain_

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je découvris une Vanessa plus que souriante au-dessus de moi. Elle me regardait avec attention, comme une mère qui surveillait son bébé lors de sa première nuit à la maison.

-Bon anniversaire Laurinette !

-Merci., lui répondis-je avec un énorme sourire.

-Dépêches-toi, il est déjà dix heures trente !, me lança-t-elle.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Ness'…et oui j'ai passé une bonne nuit, et toi ?

-Désolé, mais tu sais comment je suis quand il s'agit de shopping.

Je me mis à rire tout en prenant mes vêtements dans mon armoire. Je choisis un jeans couleur corail, avec un t-shirt bleu foncé à motif floraux roses aux épaules avec un écrit blanc : « Hakuna Matata ». J'adore ce t-shirt, il me rappelle mon dessin animé préféré et puis j'aime la phrase… Elle inspire la bonne humeur. Ce qui ne serait pas de trop pour cette journée qui s'annonçait festive. Vanessa me balança un oreiller, que j'esquivai et j'entrai dans la salle de bain. Je lui glissai qu'elle allait devoir ramasser ce qu'elle m'avait lancé et je l'entendis rire, au même moment où j'entrais sous la douche.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je finis de m'habiller et commençai à faire mes cheveux. Comme chaque matin, je m'énervais sur eux et les maudis de tous les noms…dont certains pas très convenables, et je les laissais tomber en cascade de boucle dans mon dos. Je voulais changer de tête. J'avais la même coupe depuis mes seize ans, ce qui laissait penser que j'avais cet âge-là et donc m'ennuyais au plus au point quand des gens s'étonnaient de savoir que j'avais vingt ans. La honte est sur moi ! Et puis comme dirait Vanessa : « Changement de mec est égale à changement de tête. » En tout cas c'est la phrase qu'elle m'a sortit quand elle a décidé de se couper les cheveux à ses quinze ans, après une rupture avec son premier petit-ami. Longue histoire.

-Ah ! Te voilà enfin !, s'exclama ma sœur en me voyant descendre l'escalier.

-J'ai mis un quart d'heure, d'habitude je mets le double, alors sois contente. , dis-je en mettant mes baskets assorties au rose des fleurs de mon t-shirt.

-Désolé, encore…tiens, prends ce sac à main ! Il va trop bien avec ton t-shirt., s'excusa-t-elle en me tendant un sac à main bleu.

-T'es pardonnée, juste parce que je sais qu'on va faire du shopping toute la journée !

Vanessa se mit à rire et elle me prit par les épaules en me guidant dehors. Sans grande surprise, le temps était lumineux et chaud. Je regrettai aussitôt d'avoir mis un jeans, un short aurait été approprié mais bon…je ne voulais pas retourner dans la maison pour me changer. Comme d'habitude, on prit la voiture de ma sœur. J'ignorais pourquoi d'ailleurs c'était toujours la sienne, pourtant j'avais la mienne. Peu importe puisque tout le long du trajet, on se mit à parler vêtements chaussures et accessoires tout en écoutant de la musique. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Moi et ma sœur à une journée shopping.

-Regardes-moi ça !, dit Vanessa en sortant du véhicule qu'elle avait garé sur le parking du centre commercial.

Je me tournai vers l'immense bâtiment et je sentis mon cœur battre à tout rompre. Le coup de foudre. Le paradis sur Terre existe vraiment, et il porte le doux nom de centre commercial. Une tonne de magasin en tous genre rien que des tonnes et des tonnes de vêtements bijoux chaussures et autres accessoires pour compenser ma peine de cœur. Chris va à la poubelle et il est remplacé par cette magnifique bâtisse qui renferme tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?!, lui lançais-je en retour. On y va ?

-Et comment !, me répondit-elle en se mettant à sautiller comme une petite fille.

Elle passa son bras droit sous mon bras gauche et elle nous emporta vers les immenses portes vitrées du centre commercial. Automatiquement, elles s'ouvrirent et les deux accros au shopping-que nous sommes- entrèrent avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

**_PDV DE ROSS:_**

J'étais levé depuis à peine quelques heures et je bougeais déjà dans tous les sens. On avait tout organisé, ou presque : Ryland et nos parents allaient passés quelques jours chez nos grands-parents, à quelques rues d'ici, pendant que le groupe allait faire la plus grosse fête de tout les temps...entre amis. Rydel était censée faire la liste des courses, mais cela se transforma en réflexions sur sa future tenue de ce soir.

-Rydel !, lui hurla Ratliff en posant une enceinte. La liste s'il te plaît ! On doit y aller nous !

-D'accord, d'accord…, soupira-t-elle. Ne vous plaignez pas si vous n'aimez pas ma tenue !

-Tu es parfaite peu importe ce que tu porte. , la complimenta Rocky en posant une autre enceinte.

Ma sœur sourit tout en rougissant, puis nota sur la feuille qu'elle avait prise pour écrire ce dont on avait besoin pour la fête. Je continuai un peu à aider mes frères qui déplaçaient les meubles des pièces le plus près possible des murs ou en les mettant au sous-sol, où se trouvait notre immense salle de répétition. Riker s'arrêtait toutes les cinq minutes pour consulter son téléphone, puis nous prêtait attention avant de recommencer la même opération. Une fille se cachait là-dessous, je le sentais. Il se mit à rire tout seul en fixant son appareil et quand il leva les yeux, on l'observait.

-Quoi ?, nous demanda-t-il un peu sur la défensive.

-Son nom. , répondit Rocky.

-Le nom de qui ?

-La fille avec qui tu discute par messages depuis toute à l'heure, banane !, l'informais-je.

-Oh…juste une amie.

On pouffa tous de rire. Riker nous lança un regard interrogé, un peu déconcerté par notre réaction. Quand Riker rigole au téléphone comme un imbécile, ce n'est jamais que pour une amie… Première leçon qu'il m'a enseigné quand j'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux filles.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, Rydel nous appela et nous donna la liste pour aller faire les emplettes nécessaires pour ce soir. Elle nous laissa aller entre mecs, comme elle dit, et elle allait sûrement en profiter pour faire un défilé de mode seule devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Avant de quitter la maison, elle nous tendit des casquettes et des paires de lunettes…elle ne voulait pas qu'on nous reconnaisse et moi non plus, je dois dire. Mais je ne mis que les lunettes lorsqu'on arriva sur le parking du centre commercial.

-Pourquoi on vient ici ?, demanda Rocky. On pourrait très bien aller dans un supermarché.

-Rydel nous a demandé des trucs ultra précis, répondit Riker, où il n'y a qu'un endroit pour les trouver sans soucis…c'est-à-dire le centre commercial.

-On est quand même mercredi..., protestais-je. Ca va être bondé de monde et surtout d'étudiants !

- Ne vous plaignez pas !, rétorqua Ratliff avec un grand sourire. Il y a des chances qu'on croise des filles canons à inviter pour ce soir !

-Pff…, lâchais-je avec un sourire malgré moi.

-Il faut de remettre en selle, mon grand !, plaisanta Rocky quand on descendit du véhicule.

Tout le monde avait mis sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil, mais moi, je préférais éviter le couvre-chef. Pour bien agir, on se répartit la liste en deux groupes : moi et Riker d'un côté, Ratliff et Rocky de l'autre. Avec mon frère, on avait opté pour acheter tout ce qui était de la décoration et les deux autres devaient se charger de la nourriture et des boissons. On leur avait laissé le plus facile, Rydel avait des tonnes d'exigences en ce qui concerne les décors. Le plus apte à répondre à cela, c'était moi…avec l'aide de Riker, bien sûr. En plus, ma sœur était moins irritable avec moi par rapport aux autres…ce qui était en somme, un véritable avantage.

-Avec sa liste, on en a pour des années !, râla Riker quand on entra dans un magasin de décoration.

-C'est surtout la carte de crédit de papa qui va mettre des années pour s'en remettre…

-Que veux-tu, c'est Rydel ! Toujours en faire de trop pour être sûr d'en faire assez.

Rydel tenait à avoir des nappes en tissus er pas en papier de couleur crème et pas blanc, ou encore des guirlandes de de lumière sans couleur. Elle tenait absolument à ce que tout soit fait et parfait dans les moindres détails. J'avais l'impression qu'elle organisait un repas et une fête…Pour qu'une fête soit réussie, il faut : de la musique, des boissons et de la nourriture. Ni plus, ni moins. Mais apparemment le concept de fête entre jeunes a échappé à ma sœur.

Une fois toutes ses exigences effectuées, on se rendit au van afin de tout ranger dans le coffre. Rocky et Ratliff arrivèrent après nous. Ils étaient chargés de deux caddies.

-Waouh ! C'est quoi tout ça ?!, s'écria Riker en voyant les marchandises.

-La nourriture que Rydel a demandée. , répondit Ratliff. On a déjà mis les boissons dans le coffre.

Riker le regarda, interrogé, et il ouvrit le coffre avant de lâcher un immense cri de surprise. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la voiture et j'en eu la mâchoire décrochée. Il y avait au moins une dizaine de pack de boisson et Rocky ajouta que l'on devait recevoir les futs de bière à la maison vers dix-sept heures, à la maison.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, débutais-je, on doit tout caser dans la voiture…et vite ! J'ai super faim, moi !

-Et nous alors ?, me répondit Riker en rigolant.

Il me donna un léger coup sur l'épaule et il me lança le premier paquet de provisions rempli de serviettes.

* * *

**_PDV DE LAURA:_**

_Au même instant_

Toute la matinée on avait fait les boutiques de vêtements, chaussures et accessoires en tous genres. De temps à autre, Vanessa consultait son téléphone, puis revint à moi et on continuait à écumer les magasins dans un esprit plus que léger et amusé.

-Tu penses qu'on a tous ce qu'il nous faut pour ce soir ?, lui demandais-je quand on s'arrêta un instant afin de se reposer.

-On a toutes les deux une tenue complète : robe, chaussures, bijoux et nouveau sac à main. Alors si on n'est pas prêtes pour la fête, je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous faut !

Je me mis à rire, elle n'avait pas tort. Moi qui encore se matin me plaignais du manque de tenue, j'étais fin prête à faire la fête tous les jours pendant trois semaines ! On avait déjà été remplir le coffre une fois avant de recommencer notre tour, et ici, on retourna à la voiture pour enlever tous nos sacs. Vanessa m'avais proposé d'aller faire une manucure, ce que j'avais accepté sans hésiter. Me faire chouchouter pendant une heure et demi, rien de mieux…J'en soupirais de bonheur à l'avance.

-Bonjour mes demoiselles, nous salua une hôtesse d'accueil au salon d'esthétique. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Nous aimerions faire la manucure…, répondit ma sœur avec un sourire.

-A quel nom ?

-Marano.

-Vous aviez appelé il y a une heure, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, est-ce possible ?

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

L'hôtesse était très jolie avec ses longs cheveux blonds platine et ses yeux bleus. Elle avait un sourire éclatant et sans faille, ce qui laissait croire qu'elle mettait des pinces à ses joues pendant la nuit afin de toujours garder le sourire. Elle nous guida jusqu'à une pièce où il y avait plusieurs tables avec des femmes occupée de se faire une manucure. On était installé l'une à côté de l'autre, dans le fond de la salle. Nos esthéticiennes étaient déjà installées, je saluais celle qui allait prendre soin de moi. Elle s'appelait Lisa, elle avait des cheveux noirs qu'elle avait attachés en un chignon au-dessus de son crâne. Je me sentis plus que pâle fac à son teint de peau, elle avait un peu abusée des séances de bronzage… Tout le long de notre manucure, Vanessa me parlait tout en jetant des regards à son téléphone. Il vibrait souvent, vu qu'elle recevait des messages, mais elle ne pouvait pas y répondre ou même les lire puisque ses mains étaient prises. Ce qui l'énervait un peu, je pouvais le lire dans son regard.

-Parles-moi de lui…, lui demandais-je soudainement quand Lisa commença à mettre la deuxième couche de vernis.

-Il n'y a rien à dire sur lui, tu sais. , me répondit-elle en évitant soigneusement la question.

-Tu le connais depuis plus de trois mois, tu as bien quelque chose à me raconter sur lui ! Décris-le moi, parles-moi de sa famille…des trucs basiques quoi.

-Bon très bien, alors…il s'appelle Riker et il fait partie d'un groupe déjà pas mal connu. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre ? Il est trop mignon avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beaux !

-Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse par hasard ?, lui demandais-je avec un sourire en coin.

Comme réponse, elle haussa les épaules tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis elle recommença à me parler de mon hypothétique futur rôle d'ambassadrice de l'UNICEF. Elle essayait de détourner la conversation, mais elle allait devoir répondre à ma question un jour ou l'autre. Elle n'allait pas avoir le choix.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, on sortit du salon d'esthétique avec des ongles plus qu'impeccable. Après un débat interminable, on se décida enfin d'aller manger quelque chose…On se mit à une table et on se mit à manger nos sandwiches. Le monde commença à affluer dans la partie restaurant du centre commercial. Etant donné que Vanessa s'amusait à envoyer des messages sur son téléphone, je pris nos plateau et décida d'aller les vider à la poubelle. Je réussis sans encombre, ce qui était un miracle en soit pour moi. Lorsque je voulu faire demi-tour, je me cognais contre quelqu'un. Cette personne tenait un gobelet rempli dans la main et sa boisson se renversa sur mon t-shirt et sûrement sur le sien, car il s'écria en même temps que moi :

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Faites attention !

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers lui, je me mis à bredouiller des excuses et me dépêchai à rejoindre ma sœur. Cette personne avait la même voix que celle que j'avais entendu à la radio il y a quelques jours et celle de la personne dans mon rêve. Flippant !

**J'espère que cette première partie vous a plu... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! :D**

***Que va faire Laura?**

***Comment va réagir Ross?**

***Comment la fête va-t-elle se dérouler pour eux?**

***Et pour les autres?**


	7. Aller de l'avant- partie 2

**Voilà enfin la deuxième partie de mon chapitre 3! Je sais que je prends du temps mais je veux que mes parties soient parfaites et comme je le souhaite! **

**Bonne lecture! **

Chapitre 3 partie 2 "Aller de l'avant":  


**_PDV DE ROSS:_**

Je n'avais même pas le temps de lever les yeux vers la personne, qu'elle avait déjà disparue. Etrange ! En tout cas, je me retrouvais avec un gobelet vide et un t-shirt mouillé. Surtout que c'était un propre de ce matin. Ma mère allait me tuer ! Je soupirais en jetant mon gobelet dans la poubelle la plus proche, je rajustai mes lunettes en rejoignant mes frères et Ratliff qui continuaient de discuter et de plaisanter. En me voyant avec mon t-shirt, ils se mirent à rire et à me demander ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Je leur expliquais vaguement la situation et j'ai eu droit à des rires.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?, les interrogeais-je désespéré.

-Tu lui as au moins demandé de te faire pardonner avec un verre, ou un truc comme ça ?, me demanda Ratliff toujours hilare.

-Non, pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?

-Il faut tout lui enseigner à ce petit !, dit Riker en quittant quelques instants son téléphone. Quand tu te cogne accidentellement à une fille, tu prends le temps de lui proposer un verre ou de lui passer ton numéro de téléphone !

-Un vrai gâchis !, commenta Rocky mort de rire. Elle était mignonne en plus !

-Personnellement, j'ai plus regardé mon t-shirt qu'elle…donc je ne sais pas trop me faire un avis.

Rocky me la décrivit un peu. Je devais avouer que d'après la brève description de mon frère, la jeune fille semblait être mignonne et même de mon style…plus que Manon, même ! Même si je n'avais pas vu à quoi elle ressemblait, je l'avais entendue. Cette voix. Je l'avais déjà entendue quelque part, mais où ? Je chassais vite cette pensée en m'installant à côté de Riker, qui avait replongé dans son téléphone et tapait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je n'avais même pas pris mon téléphone, en fait je ne l'utilisais plus depuis ma rupture avec Manon…pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'inonder ma messagerie et puis je n'avais pas envie de voir tous ses photos de nous deux sur mon appareil. Je sais qu'un jour je devrais retourner sur mon téléphone, mais je ne me sentais pas encore prêt.

-On peut y aller, s'il vous plait ?, demandais-je au bout de quelques minutes. Ce n'est pas que je m'embête mais j'ai un t-shirt mouillé et collant, et ce n'est pas agréable.

-Va-t'en acheter un nouveau, si on rentre maintenant je sens que Rydel va nous mettre sous son commandement !, protesta Rocky.

-Je ne vais pas acheter un nouveau t-shirt, je vais avoir l'air bête d'entrer dans un magasin avec un t-shirt et d'en sortir avec un autre.

Après avoir insisté une bonne dizaine de fois, mes frères et Ratliff craquèrent en se levant de table. Personne n'avait enlevé ses accessoires. Vu la lumière qu'il y avait dans le centre commercial, dû au plafond en vitre, on n'avait pas l'air idiot de garder nos lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Quand la voiture démarra et quitta le parking de la bâtisse, on retira nos accessoires et on soupira. On était heureux de ne pas s'être fait repérer. Ce qui était pas mal, surtout en ce moment, puisque qu'on était traqué comme des bêtes pour connaître les raisons de la remise à plus tard du concert. Le trajet se fit dans e silence, jusqu'à ce que Riker pousse un juron en consultant son téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passa ?, demanda Rocky qui était au volant.

-Vous n'allez jamais y croire !, répondit Riker. Elle était là !

-Qui ?, l'interrogeais-je.

-Mon amie, Vanessa…elle était au centre commercial, elle aussi. C'est fou ça ! Je ne l'ai même pas vu !

-Tu l'as invité ce soir ?, demandais-je.

-Oui, je vais pouvoir te la présenter…elle et sa sœur.

-Ne me dis pas que tu m'as fait un rendez-vous arrangé !

-Mais non, c'est juste que sa sœur va venir avec elle.

Quand on arriva enfin à la maison, j'aidai mes frères à décharger le coffre et à tout mettre dans la cuisine comme l'avait ordonné Rydel et ensuite, je montai à l'étage pour changer de t-shirt. De ma chambre, j'entendais déjà les hurlements de ma sœur sur mes frères et mon meilleur ami. Je sentais que l'après-midi allait être long…

* * *

_**PDV EXTERIEUR:  
**_

Quand Vanessa releva la tête de son téléphone, elle se rendit compte que Laura avait disparu. Elle jeta un regard sur la table et vit que les plateaux n'étaient plus là eux non plus. Elle en conclut que sa sœur était partie jeter leurs déchets à la poubelle, alors elle ne s'inquiéta pas et recommença à taper sur son téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, s'écria-t-elle en voyant sa sœur arriver avec une trace humide sur son haut.

-Un imbécile m'est rentré dedans et je me suis prise son gobelet sur le t-shirt…Le pire c'est qu'apparemment c'est de ma faute !

-Bah ne t'inquiète pas pour ce mec, c'est qu'un idiot ! Tu as des tonnes de t-shirt dans ton armoire à la maison, alors va en enfiler un autre et après je t'emmène autre part.

-Où ?

-C'est une surprise…

Laura rigola et se laissa guider par sa sœur jusqu'à la voiture et jusqu'à la maison. Une fois chez elle, la cadette se dirigea dans sa chambre et cinq minutes plus tard, Vanessa fut ravie de la revoir avec un t-shirt propre. L'aînée était toujours sur son téléphone quand elle se mit à rire toute seule.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ?, lui demanda sa sœur.

-Tu sais Riker, mon ami dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure ?

-Ah oui ! Le garçon qui est soi-disant ton ami alors que tu craques sur lui ? Oui je vois qui c'est.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne craque pas sur lui ! Enfin bref, devines quoi…

-Quoi ?

-Il était au centre commercial, en même temps que nous ! C'est fou non ?

-Fou pour toi, pas pour moi.

Vanessa leva les yeux au ciel, se retint de rire et changea de sujet en demandant à sa sœur si elle était prête pour partir vers leur destination mystère. Cette dernière acquiesça, un peu sur la réserve, mais elle suivit sa sœur quand même. Tout le long du trajet, Laura essaya de deviner où elles se rendaient mais son aînée ne disait rien. Elle se contentait de sourire et de lui demander de lui faire confiance. Ce qui ne rassurait pas vraiment la cadette.

Quand Vanessa arrêta la voiture, elle se tourna immédiatement vers sa sœur qui regardait par la fenêtre. L'aînée espérait que Laura réagisse bien pour se prouver qu'elle avait bien fait. La cadette descendit de la voiture, tout comme sa sœur, et elle resta devant la voiture.

-Tu m'emmènes dans un salon de coiffure ?!, s'écria Laura en tournant enfin la tête vers sa sœur.

-Ca ne te plaît pas ?

-Au contraire, comment as-tu su que je voulais changer de coupe de cheveux ?

-Depuis que tu t'es mise à jurer sur tes cheveux, ce matin…alors j'ai passé un petit coup de fil pour t'avoir un rendez-vous.

-Merci, merci !, lui dit Laura en se ruant vers elle pour l'enlacer.

Les deux sœurs rentrèrent dans le salon de coiffure et la cadette fut tout de suite prise par une coiffeuse. Vanessa suivait sa sœur, comme un petit chien, tout en tapant sur son téléphone. Elle avait hâte d'être à ce soir. Elle pourra enfin parler vraiment avec Riker et Laura pourra rencontrer la famille et se faire des nouveaux amis.

-Je suis sûre que tu es impatiente d'être à toute à l'heure !, déclara Laura en attendant que la coiffeuse ne revienne pour continuer ses soins.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?

-Oh je ne sais pas moi…peut-être ton sourire de petite fille ? Le fait que tu me parles de lui depuis ce matin ?

-Tu exagères Laurinette ! Je ne t'ai pas autant parlé de lui…

-Si tu devais me donner un dollar à chaque fois que tu parles de lui, je crois que je serais riche en ce moment.

-Arrêtons de parler de ça, mais parlons de toi…vingt et un ans ! Tu véritablement majeur ! Tu peux tout faire à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Quelle est la première chose que tu vas faire ?

-Aller à la fête à laquelle tu m'as invitée, après on verra.

-Sage décision.

Vanessa sourit à sa sœur et décida d'éteindre son téléphone, ce qui fut un véritable supplice, afin de reporter toute son attention sur sa sœur. Elle ignorait ce que sa sœur avait demandé comme coupe de cheveux. Elle se sentit soudainement honteuse. La coiffeuse revint et demanda à Laura d'aller au lavabo afin de lui faire son shampoing et la jeune femme s'exécuta.

_Une petite heure plus tard_

Laura avait tenu à garder le secret sur sa coupe jusqu'à la révélation, alors Vanessa trépignait d'impatience quand elle attendit l'autorisation de sa sœur pour ouvrir les yeux. Une fois le feu vert lancé, l'aînée ouvrit les yeux et poussa un petit cri de surprise. Sa sœur était sublime et paraissait plus mature et femme. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas changé de longueur ou de forme, le seul changement était que Laura avait fait des mèches ambrées de la moitié au bout de sa chevelure.

-Alors ?, demanda cette dernière. Ça te plaît ?

-Tu es…Waouh ! Magnifique.

-Merci, je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir fait ce qu'il me correspondait…mais je ne suis pas déçues du résultat.

-Tu vas tous les faires tomber !

Laura rougit un peu, se leva et suivit Vanessa jusqu'à la caisse où l'aînée paya la dame. Dans la voiture, l'ambiance était plutôt décontractée, même si Vanessa voulait allumer son téléphone et envoyer des messages à Riker mais elle ne fit rien. Ce qui la stressait. Elle tapotait ses mains sur le volant en rythme avec la musique de la radio. Elle était plus qu'impatiente, elle avait un drôle de pressentiment sur cette soirée. Elle sentait que quelque chose d'important allait se passer… mais elle ignorait quoi.

* * *

_Un peu plus tard, chez les Lynch  
_

Tout l'après-midi, les Lynch s'étaient amusés à préparer la maison pour la soirée. Rydel avait été un véritable colonel, elle contrôlait tous dans les moindres détails. Ce qui énervait tous les garçons, sauf apparemment Ratliff qui se laissait faire sans rien contredire. Entraînant les rires des autres au passage, mais le jeune homme s'en fichait royalement.

-On a tout fait ?, demanda-t-il à la sœur des Lynch.

-Euh…attends… (Elle fit un tour entre le salon et la cuisine) on a tout fait. Il nous manque les futs de bières.

-Normalement ils vont arriver, la prévint Rocky. Les livreurs doivent venir vers dix-sept heures, c'est-à-dire dans un quart d'heure.

Rydel consulta sa montre et poussa un soupire, elle voyait déjà le retard des préparatifs arriver… Si tout n'était pas prêt pour dix-huit heures, ils allaient devoir se dépêcher pour se changer avant d'accueillir les invités vers dix-neuf heures. La jeune femme regarda ses frères et Ratliff qui venaient de terminer de monter le coin scène, afin de pouvoir faire une petite prestation pendant la fête, juste à côté de la sono où allait être Rocky toute la soirée.

En les observant, la jeune femme constata que Riker était complètement énervé et stressé devant son téléphone. Il s'amusait à consulter son appareil toutes les deux minutes, manifestement la jeune femme avec qui il discutait depuis quelques temps ne répondait plus à ses messages…Rydel mordit sur sa lèvre inférieure, la situation était plutôt comique. D'habitude, ce sont les filles qui agissent comme ça devant leur téléphone quand Riker leur donne son numéro, et pas l'inverse. Il devait vraiment craquer sur elle pour être comme ça.

-Ca va Ross ?, demanda Rydel en voyant son petit frère avec la tête basse.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu sembles triste… tu veux m'en parler ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Rydel, je vais bien. Je dois juste faire quelque chose d'important.

-Comme quoi ?

-Passer à autre chose…je veux dire, avec l'histoire de Manon.

Rydel n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions que la sonnette résonna. Le livreur était arrivé avec les futs de bières. La jeune femme reprit les commandes le temps de tout installer dans la cuisine et ensuite, elle libéra tout le monde afin qu'ils puissent se préparer. Ratliff sortit de la maison, il devait retourner chez lui à quelques pas de chez les Lynch, et les autres montèrent dans leur chambre. Tout le monde sauf Rydel qui rejoignit directement Ross dans la sienne, ce dernier poussa un petit soupire en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ta petite dépression de toute à l'heure ? , l'interrogea sa sœur.

-Ecoutes Rydel, je ne peux pas recommencer à vivre normalement si je garde toujours une part d'elle sur moi…

-Tu peux être plus claire ?

-Mon téléphone est éteint depuis plus de trois jours, je ne veux pas voir les photos d'elle et moi ou encore ses messages vocaux. Je dois tout effacer mais c'est trop dur…

-Laisses-moi le faire pour toi.

Rydel prit le téléphone de son frère, qui était posé sur sa table de chevet et l'alluma. Vu qu'elle savait tout de son frère, elle connaissait son code et le composa. Elle attendit la réaction de son frère, mais voyant qu'il la laissait faire, elle se mit à effacer la centaine de photos et de messages de Manon. Sans oublier d'effacer son numéro de téléphone. Ross allait pouvoir aller de l'avant correctement, en commençant par cette fête…

**J'espère que la dernière partie du chapitre 3 vous a plu... en tout cas j'essaierais d'aller un peu plus vite pour la première partie du chapitre 4! **

***Quel est cet étrange pressentiment de Vanessa?**

***Riker et Vanessa s'aiment-ils? **

***Comment va se dérouler la fête?**

***Ross et Laura vont-ils se croiser?**

**La suite dans le prochain épisode... ^^**


	8. S'amuser pour l'oublier- partie 1

**Hey tout le monde! Je poste enfin la première partie du chapitre fatidique... la rencontre Raura! J'espère que cette première partie va vous plaire et la seconde aussi...  
**

**Bonne lecture! **

Chapitre 4 partie 1« S'amuser pour l'oublier » :

**_PDV EXTERIEUR:_**

-Voilà, c'est fait ! Fini Manon, bonjour les autres filles !, rigola Rydel en rendant son téléphone à Ross.

-Merci Rydel, tu es la meilleure. , la remercia Ross en la serrant dans ses bras.

-De rien…c'est gratuit. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on devrait peut-être se préparer, la fête commence dans moins d'une heure.

Ross rit et laissa sa sœur sortir de sa chambre. La jeune femme prit soin de fermer la porte et elle se rendit dans sa pièce. Elle soupira en voyant les cinq tenues qui étaient étalées sur son lit parfaitement refait. Quand les garçons étaient partis faire les courses, elle s'était amusée à faire une sorte de petit défilé de mode afin de se décider sur sa tenue…mais au final, elle avait sélectionnée cinq tenues qu'elle trouvait parfaites mais elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Et elle devait encore prendre une douche, se coiffer et se maquiller…à même pas une heure de la fête.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ?, se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle voulait être décontractée mais jolie tout en restant naturelle. Au fond, elle voulait accrocher le regard de Ratliff ou d'un autre garçon pour faire réagir Ratliff…peu importe, tant que ce dernier ressente quelque chose à propos d'elle.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre de chaque tenue, Rydel se décida enfin pour une jupe en tulle rose fluo avec un t-shirt blanc avec un cœur noir dessiné dessus, avec au centre le mot : « Love Me More ». La jeune femme partit à la salle de bain, heureuse que Rocky ne lui fasse pas le même coup comme chaque matin, et elle prit une douche rapide. Elle sécha ses cheveux avec son sèche-cheveux, les lissa attentivement avant d'y mettre des mèches roses et elle se maquilla avec attention. Ensuite elle s'habilla et mit quelques bijoux pour agrémenter le tout. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle alla au rez-de-chaussée et mit ses chaussures : une paire de boots noires avec des clous carrés sur les côtés.

-Comment je suis ?, demanda-t-elle en arrivant de le salon vidé de ses meubles.

-Tu es parfaite Rydel, comme à chaque fois…, dit Riker sans lever les yeux vers sa sœur.

-Merci…même si tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me regarder…

Riker leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, lui sourit pour confirmer le compliment qu'il lui avait fait et il reporta son attention sur son téléphone qui ne vibrait plus depuis la fin de l'après-midi. Cela le contrariait un peu, elle ne lui répondait plus. Avait-il dit quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plu ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, il devrait encore attendre un peu… Mais combien de temps ?

-Arrêtes de fixer ce téléphone, plaisanta Rocky, elle ne va pas te répondre plus vite…

-Tais-toi !, lui répondit le blond en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Bon, il est où Ross ?, demanda Rydel en voyant que l'heure approchait.

Ratliff se tourna vers elle et l'informa que Ross n'était toujours pas descendu de sa chambre depuis qu'ils s'étaient éparpillés pour se changer. La jeune femme espérait que Ross ne s'était pas morfondu après qu'elle ait tout effacé, ça serait le pompon.

-Je vais le voir…, déclara Ratliff en marchant vers le couloir qui menait à l'entrée et à l'escalier.

La sonnette se fit entendre avec des bruits de conversations et de rires, les premiers invités étaient là. Il était trop tard pour aller lui parler. Ratliff s'arrêta, jeta un coup d'œil aux Lynch présents dans la pièce et les suivit à la porte d'entrée. Ross allait devoir descendre de lui-même, personne n'irait le chercher. Rydel sourit aux premiers invités et les laissa entrer, la musique commençait à peine à bourdonner dans la maison. Le défilé de personne à la porte continua pendant un long moment et Ratliff tournait toujours la tête vers l'escalier, espérant un mouvement à l'étage de son ami. Mais rien.

* * *

**_PDV DE ROSS:_**

Après le départ de Rydel, je restai un long moment sur mon lit à contempler mon téléphone. L'écran avait changé. Avant c'était une photo de Manon qui m'envoyait un baiser avec sa main, maintenant il s'agissait de gouttes d'eau. C'était les images qu'il y avait déjà dans le téléphone après l'avoir acheté.

-Je ferais mieux de me changer…, murmurais-je en voyant l'heure.

Techniquement la fête commençait à dix-neuf heures, c'est-à-dire dans dix minutes. Rydel allait me tuer, je pouvais faire mon testament. J'ouvris mon armoire, à la recherche d'une tenue correcte pour ce soir, je soupirais en voyant mes vêtements. J'aurais dû faire comme ma sœur et mes frères : préparer ma tenue ce matin. Il fallait que je m'habille mieux qu'un jeans et un t-shirt… Je me décidai pour un jeans, un t-shirt blanc et un veston de costume bleu nuit et je complèterais le tout avec mes baskets assortit à ma veste.

Quand j'eus fini de prendre une douche éclair et de mettre un peu de gel dans mes cheveux, je m'habillai dans une lenteur d'escargot et je n'oubliai pas de mettre autour de mon cou mon sifflet métallique. Je sortis de la salle de bain et attrapai mon téléphone que j'avais laissé tomber sur mon lit et le glissai dans la poche arrière de mon jeans. Mais je ne descendis pas pour autant, je pris ma guitare et me mis à gratter quelques accords. Les bruits venant du rez-de-chaussée me fit réaliser que la fête venait de commencer depuis un petit moment et quand je consultais mon réveil, il affichait qu'il était dix-neuf heures trente. Déjà !

-Coucou !, salua Riker en passant sa tête par la porte. Je peux entrer ?

-Vas-y, fais comme chez toi.

Il rigola un peu et s'installa à côté de moi, prenant attention à ne pas faire tomber mes feuilles de composition où il y avait des tonnes de tâches de bic dû aux nombreuses fautes que j'avais fait. Il saisit une page et la lu un instant, il n'y avait que des notes de musiques dessus. Il se mit à jouer la mesure invisible avec sa tête et sourit en remettant la feuille à sa place. Il me dit qu'il voulait entendre cette partition avec ma guitare, alors je m'exécutai et joua les notes du début jusqu'à la fin.

-Alors ?, l'interrogeais-je.

-J'adore la mélodie, tu as déjà des idées de paroles ?, me répondit-il.

-Pas encore mais j'espère en trouver bientôt…

-Dès que tu les as, tu me préviens d'accord ?

-Avec plaisir.

Il me tapota l'épaule et ensuite il me demanda pourquoi je n'étais toujours pas descendu et je lui répondis que c'était parce que je ne me sentais pas encore prêt à passer à autre chose. A cet instant, Riker me serra dans ses bras ce qui n'était pas évident avec la guitare et il resta un long moment comme ça. Puis il me regarda droit dans les yeux et déclara :

-Ce n'est pas évident après une rupture, je peux le savoir vu que j'ai déjà vécu cela, mais il faut tourner la page et continuer d'avancer…c'est la vie, Ross. Manon n'était pas celle qui te fallait, mais tu rencontreras d'autres filles avant de trouver celle qui te faut vraiment.

-C'est le plus beau conseil que tu ne m'aies jamais donné, tu le sais ça ?

-Alors profites-en…je ne le referais pas de sitôt ! Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as intérêt à bouger tes fesses et à descendre…

-Pour trouver la femme de ma vie ?, lui dis-je en plaisantant.

-Si tu veux, mais Rydel commence à s'énerver à cause de ton absence !

On se mit à rire en cœur et je rangeai ma guitare dans son étui et remis mes feuilles en place avant de suivre mon frère, au rez-de-chaussée. En me voyant dans l'escalier, Ratliff me sourit et se détendit un peu…je pense que Rydel a dû lui faire pression pour me faire sortir de ma grotte.

-Te voilà enfin !, s'exclama-t-il quand j'arrivais à son niveau. Rydel allait nous faire la peau si tu ne descendais pas d'ici un quart d'heure.

-Je vois qu'on a confiance en moi…, lâchais-je entre mes dents. On se produit vers quelle heure ?

-D'ici une petite heure, pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir à partir de quand je ne suis plus obliger de boire que du coca…

-Ross…, souffla Rydel en arrivant précipitamment vers nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris pour manquer le début de la fête ?!

-Le plus important c'est que je sois là, non ?

-N'agis pas comme ça, je pensais que j'avais été clair en disant que tout le monde devait être prêt pour dix-neuf heures !

Je soupirai, abandonnant de tenir tête à ma sœur et je lui présentai de vague excuse et la complimentai pour sa tenue. Puis je lui dis que j'allais en cuisine, l'endroit où il y allait avoir le moins de monde et des consommations à volonté. Si je le pouvais je passerais bien toute la soirée dans cette pièce, mais je ne le ferais que pour une petite heure.

* * *

**_PDV EXTERIEUR:_**

_Au même moment, chez les Marano_

Vanessa plaça correctement sa boucle d'oreille devant son miroir, elle était déjà prête depuis plus d'une demi-heure et n'attendais plus que sa sœur qui était toujours en pleine préparation. L'aînée des sœurs remit ses cheveux correctement et elle s'admira dans le miroir.

-Parfait !, s'écria-t-elle en levant une de ses jambes comme une pin-up.

La jeune femme avait enfilé une robe noire à dentelle, qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, avec une ceinture argentée autour de la taille et des talons assortis à la ceinture. Pour l'occasion, elle avait lissé ses cheveux et était plutôt satisfaite du résultat final. Elle prit son sac à main noire, qu'elle avait mis sur son lit, et elle ralluma son téléphone. Elle avait un message de Riker qui datait de seize heures. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit, elle aurait dû le prévenir qu'elle allait éteindre son téléphone afin de se concentrer sur sa sœur. Elle allait devoir se faire pardonner, à la fête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ?, demanda-t-elle à voix haute en se dirigeant vers la chambre de sa sœur.

La porte était fermée, alors Vanessa toqua et entra dans la chambre quand elle entendit la voix de sa sœur.

-Waouh ! Tu es très belle comme ça !, s'écria l'aînée.

-Et toi alors ? Tu es plus que ça !, lui répondit Laura en se tournant vers elle.

Vanessa la remercia et l'observa attentivement. Sa sœur était passée de petite fille-adolescente à jeune femme en même pas deux heures ! L'aînée des sœurs se sentit vieille, même si elle n'avait que trois ans de plus par rapport à sa sœur… Ça faisait plaisir de voir que Laura devenait la vraie femme qui dormait en elle depuis tout ce temps, finalement sa rupture avec Chris lui avait apporté quelque chose de bon. Vanessa n'aurait jamais cru devoir remercier cet imbécile, qu'elle détestait en passant.

-On peut y aller ?, demanda l'aînée.

-Allons-y, puisqu'il le faut…

-Sois joyeuse, c'est ton anniversaire !

Laura se força de sourire et suivit sa sœur. Le trajet fut court mais silencieux, Laura s'amusait à essayer de baisser sa jupe qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Arrivé chez les Lynch, Vanessa fut prise de panique mais souriait en entrant dans la maison. Quand elle vit Riker, son cœur rata un battement et elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

-Riker je te présente ma sœur cadette, Laura… Laura, voici mon ami Riker.

-Enchanté Laura !, répondit Riker en souriant à sa sœur.

-De même, Vanessa m'a beaucoup parlé de toi…Aïe !, dit cette dernière en recevant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Amusez-vous !

Laura le remercia et dit à sa sœur qu'elle allait se chercher à boire, mais Vanessa ne l'écoutait déjà plus…obnubilé par Riker et son sourire.

* * *

**_PDV DE LAURA:_**

_Minuit_

Ça faisait maintenant plus de quatre heures que j'étais ici et je devais dire que je ne m'éclatais pas du tout. La seule fois où j'avais éprouvé un sentiment de joie fut quand Riker me présenta sa sœur Rydel, la jeune femme était resté avec moi pendant plus de dix minutes et m'avait parlé du groupe. Je m'étais un peu sentis honteuse de ne pas connaitre leur musique, ni même leur nom…il faut dire que je ne suis pas une fille qui regarde souvent les magazines et je préfère de loin écouter de vieilles chansons toutes pourries à la radio.

Maintenant j'étais coincée en plein milieu du salon qui était devenu une énorme piste de danse, et j'étais assoiffée. Vanessa m'avait fait danser avec Rydel, quand cette dernière a appris que c'était mon anniversaire. Rydel dansait avec un garçon, Ratliff si je me souviens bien, tandis que Vanessa s'était éloignée avec Riker et moi je me retrouvais seule. Génial ! Je pris une grande inspiration et me jetais à corps perdu dans la foule en direction de la cuisine, je voulais vraiment boire quelque chose. Rydel m'avait dit qu'il y avait de la bière au fut, alors je boirais cela. J'en avais envie et besoin. Même si j'étais déjà pas mal saoul… j'arrivais à peine à marcher sur mes pieds. Quand j'eus atteint mon objectif d'atteindre la cuisine, je me ruai sur le fut qui était posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine et me pris un gobelet. Je bu un verre d'une traite et m'en resservis un autre, puis décidai de retourner dans le salon…Je fis demi-tour sur moi-même et me cognais dans quelqu'un, pour la seconde fois de la journée.

-Merde quoi !, m'écriais-je. Qu'est-ce que je peux être maladroite !

-Ce n'est pas possible, c'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive !

Je me figeai sur place, je regardais toujours la tâche sombre sur ma robe et je n'osais pas lever les yeux vers lui. Je l'ai reconnu grâce à sa voix, c'était lui le mec du centre commercial et celui de mon rêve d'il y a quelques jours… j'en étais sûre. Au départ, je voulais fuir, mais la curiosité l'emporta sur mon envie de fuite et je levai les yeux vers lui… et je fus bouche bée de voir qu'il n'était pas moche du tout, bien au contraire. Mon cœur rata un battement devant la beauté de son visage et de ses yeux noisette.

**J'espère que la première partie vous a plu... en tout cas, merci pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait tellement chaud au coeur! **

***Comment va réagir Ross en la voyant?**

***Vont-ils sympathiser?**

***Comment va se dérouler la soirée pour eux et les autres?**

***Que va-t-il se passer dans la suite? **


End file.
